


I Don't Care, I Love It

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, McFassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a drunken night filled with flaming Sambuca shots. After the party - he gets a late night visitor who missed all the fun. But is definitely willing to make it up to James in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care, I Love It

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_  
 _I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_  
 _I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

_Montreal, August 2013_

_  
_"Thanks for the ride back..." James smiled at Nicholas and Jennifer. James realized that poor Jennifer was leaning against the wall - looking about to fall over in a drunken stupor. "Make sure she drinks water before passing out."

Nicholas smiled, "Too bad Michael missed your famous flaming Sambuca shots..." 

James shrugged his shoulders. He was trying not to be pissed off when Michael told them that he wasn't able to hang out tonight. It wasn't like they were fucking tied to each other's hip. Michael had shit to do. 

James wasn't sure how he could even walk. He was hammered tonight. 

And he still had two weeks left in filming the X-Men sequel. And James wasn't sure if his liver was going to survive it. 

He immediately started to strip. Everything he was wearing smelled like cigarette smoke and booze. James flung his white t-shirt onto the floor as he headed for the shower. 

The water was hot. James loved it. It was almost a spiritual moment. 

James even felt a bit more alert after the shower. But unfortunately, Jennifer had decided to torture the group by playing the same song in the jukebox over and over again. It was the Icona Pop song and now it was on an endless loop within James' brain. James dried off while humming the electro-pop lyrics, "I don't care, I love it. I don't care, I love it." 

Truer words couldn't be said. James had been in the "I don't care" mode for the past four months since separating from Anne-Marie. What was the point of being married when they shared such distant lives? 

The strange part was that there was never a fight or some infidelity that pulled them apart. It was just that they suddenly had so little in common. 

Anne-Marie seemed content that James was busy filming and away from the house. And James wasn't rushing to come back unless it was to see Brendan. The sex fizzled to an almost complete stop. They slept side by side in a bed like siblings instead of spouses. 

And then James started cracking jokes about having sex with Michael Fassbender on the set of X-Men First Class. And it appeared more and more than his jokes about gay sex shocked even his sister, who called him to find out what the fuck was wrong with him? 

And It had terrified him. He wasn't sure what happened or why? 

But of course Anne-Marie was the level headed one and saw it coming their way. "Some things take a lot longer to figure out. There's a light in your eyes these days; it's called youth. You were a nervous colt when I met you. You were terrified of disappointing the world. And now, things have changed. Nothing wrong with wanting more and feeling young. You are young James! And let me tell you; youth is short lived. Before you know it - you will wake up one day and that youthful spark is gone. Trust me; I know." 

James' first instinct was guilt. Good old fashioned guilt. He made vows before God, didn't he? So, why wasn't he willing to stay home. Why was he suddenly seeking the companionships and the parties? Didn't he want to just stay home and play Sudoku? When did it all become...boring? 

Anne-Marie eventually told him to fuck off and stop playing the old man one day and the drunken teenager the next. She couldn't stand it anymore. Anne-Marie made it clear that she wasn't angry. She knew this day would arrive. "Don't bloody cry about it James. Trust me; it isn't forever. You will wake up old one day too." 

James remembered watching her as he packed his bags to leave for Montreal. 

Anne-Marie was smiling when she said, "I married a boy. Everyone told me that it was stupid. But it wasn't stupid. It was the greatest thing in the world - and we have a great child out of it. But I knew it couldn't be forever. James, I knew that you were eventually going to grow up on me." 

James sighed. He only thought about his failed marriage when he was coming down from alcohol. Fuck he didn't want to think about Anne-Marie. James peered close to the foggy bathroom mirror. His gray hair was already trying to peek out at the roots. Anne-Marie was right; this was all over very soon. "Bloody hell; I hate these fucking extensions..." 

Throwing the towel on the floor and doing his best to walk a straight line, James headed to bed. It was then that he realized the bed wasn't empty. "Mother fucker..." James said under his breath. 

The long body was thin and turned to the side. James pouted and quietly crept closer to the sleeping Irish Adonis. He bit Michael's shoulder softly. "You missed the party. I did my famous flaming Sambuca shots. It was glorious. I lit everyone's mouth on fire." 

"That was horribly irresponsible. Nicolas and Jennifer are idiots for letting you do that to them. Do you know how many people get seriously burned from that stupid drink? Bryan must have been having a heart attack." 

James shrugged, "I think Bryan was too busy getting head in the restroom from some busboy to give a shit." 

Michael laughed and turned to face James. "You're hammered, aren't you?" 

James smiled, "I'm not feeling any pain right now. Although I do have Icona Pop in a loop in my head." 

"I don't care, I love it." Michael sang softly. 

"Shut the fuck up. That won't help me at all!" James scoffed and pushed Michael away pretending to be annoyed. 

"Hey, come here...I know how to make you forget that stupid song." Michael grabbed James' arm. 

James furrowed his brow, "You do...? How...?" 

Michael kissed James' throat and then whispered into his ear, "With my cock..." 

James giggled. 

Michael smiled again. He loved to hear James giggle. Michael nibbled on James' jaw line and reached down between the sturdy short legs until he reached underneath the heavy ball sac to James' arsehole. Michael rubbed the hairless hole gently. He could feel it twitch against his fingertip. "Well, well....feels like you want it too." 

James put his head back and moaned. "Of course I do...." 

Michael grabbed James' legs and pulled him until he was on his back with his legs splayed open. Michael reached over to the bottle of lube that he hid when he first arrived. "Keep your legs wide open..." 

James closed his eyes and did as he was told. The booze that was soaking his brain made it all slightly hazy and dream-like. But James wanted this so badly. James had no idea how sex starved he was until he finally consenting to having sex with his co-star. There was no telling where the sex would lead. James wasn't divorced and Michael definitely still enjoyed fucking women. But for now and at least while they were stuck in Canada - they fucked like sex fiends. 

Michael slipped his hand between James' legs. He loved touching the crack of James' pale bum. It felt so forbidden and welcoming at the same time. James was also so sensitive. Michael watched James body blush and arch just from such a simple touch. "You love it when I touch your arse - don't you?" 

James nodded reached back to clutch the pillow behind his head. James moaned, "Finger fuck me...." 

Slowly Michael started rubbing the lube gently around James' hole. It was a gentle steady stroking of the outside of the tight pink pucker. Michael watched James breathing intensify. "Here we go Jamesy..." 

Michael slid his two fingers inside of James. 

Immediately James gave a short cry and arched his back. But he never closed his legs or tried to pull away. Just the opposite. James spread his legs farther apart - the head of cock immediately starting to poke out of its foreskin and glistening with pre-cum. "Come on fuck me with your long fingers..." 

Michael thrust his fingers in and out, searching for James' prostate. He watched James' head roll back and his blue eyes shut tightly. James was just noises of small cries and whimpers. A steady stream of pre-cum dribbling down his thick cock. 

"Fuck, you are so amazing like this James..." Michael pushed his fingers in so deep; he was afraid his entire fist would slip inside. "Are you ready for my cock...?" 

James nodded frantically and reached down to stroke his cock. 

Michael pulled is fingers out and wiped them against the sheets. Then he poured a generous amount of lube on his dick. Breathing hard, he slid his hand up and down on his hard shaft, coating his cock evenly. He looked down at James, "Ready...?" 

"Hurry up before I pass out from the Sambuca..." 

Michael laughed to himself and grabbed James' ankles. "One thrust only..." And he pushed into James' body gently but firmly, sliding his cock with one even thrust and glide. No jabbing - no sharp thrusts - just that one single slide of penetration until his balls were swinging against James' ass. 

James' grunt was so loud; Michael was sure that Jennifer and Nicholas in the room next door would have heard it. 

Michael wished he had turned on the lights. Right now they were only illuminated by the light from the bathroom. Michael was usually entranced by watching his big cock disappear into James' tiny pucker. It was obscene that such a small orifice willing opened up for him. 

James knew there were tears running down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was the booze or the fucking that was turning him into such a silly emotional poofter. James wiped his face. 

Michael leaned down, "Oh James. My emotional Scottish lover." Leaning down he kissed James' mouth but started to thrust in short panting grunts. Finding a steady rhythm in and out of James' ass. "It's all right...." 

James was groaning loudly now. Each thrust that Michael made was now nudging his prostate harder and harder. It was like being split apart and then slammed together again. James' belly was a puddle of pre-cum. 

Michael reached down and took James' dick in his hand. "Now comes the best part..." 

James smiled and arched his back. He surrendered completely to Michael and the pleasure. "Oh my god...Fuck me. Fuck me..." 

"Come on Jamesy....come for me...." Michael said and kissed James' forehead gently. 

James let out a grunt and sob as he started to spill his seed all over Michael's right hand. 

"That's it babe. Get that load out." Michael was still rock hard inside of James' arse. He felt how James' hole tightened around his dick from his orgasm. Michael kissed James' and licked the ginger beard. "I want to come inside of you...." 

James was exhausted. He simply nodded and felt Michael place his hands underneath his ass - to lift him up for a deeper angle. James grunted and bit his lip. His prostate and asshole were sore. 

It only took Michael two thrusts before he was unleashing a torrent of hot semen inside of James' arse. "Oh fuck James - I love filling your ass with cum. Oh fuck..." 

James knew it was ridiculously unsafe to bareback with Michael. But they were hooked on it. As long as they were in Canada - they were monogamous. This was serious. They had rules. James was shaken from his reverie when he felt Michael pull his cock out of his hole. James gasped. "Fuck, that hurt." 

Michael smiled and gently put a finger on James' asshole. He rubbed it and watched James twitch. "I must not fuck you often enough. Your really sore now?" 

James groaned and pushed Michael away. "Yes..." 

"I thought you said you weren't feeling any pain?" 

James shrugged his shoulders, " I guess your cock sobered me up." 

Michael smiled and got up to use the bathroom. When he was done; he came back to the bed with some baby wipes. Michael gently cleaned James' asshole and chest until James pushed Michael away. 

Michael threw the wipes away and came back with bottled water for James."Drink some water or you will be hung-over tomorrow." 

James frowned. He wanted to sleep. But he shifted and took the bottle from Michael. He drank most of it down in one swallow. Putting the bottle on the nightstand, he nodded at Michael. "Thanks. Now shut the fuck up - I need to sleep." 

Michael rolled his eyes, James' hot temper was unpredictable. Quietly, he got in bed and reached out gently to place a hand on James' freckled back. "James..." 

James turned to face Michael. He knew he could barely keep his eyes open. "What now...?" 

"Sorry I missed your famous flaming Sambuca shots."    

James nodded, "Well don't do it again. Now got to sleep or I will kill you." 

Michael leaned forward and kissed James. "All right grumpy." And Michael turned away to his side of the bed. 

James opened his eye and peered at that familiar masculine back facing him. He sighed. What was going to happen to them when the movie was finished? And why did he suddenly feel that he might not be as grown up as he hoped to handle it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I Love It" is a song by Swedish synth-pop duo Icona Pop featuring British recording artist Charli XCX.


End file.
